londonwikiaorg-20200216-history
User talk:Robin Patterson
Welcome.Oniontree1 (talk) 19:36, July 24, 2015 (UTC) What are your particular areas of interest? Jackiespeel (talk) 21:26, July 24, 2015 (UTC) Categories I think the 'multiplicity of overlapping categories' arises in part from 'London being a large place with many topics that can be covered' some of which lie outside the interests of those people actually involved on the wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:01, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :Understandable, when it's to get more than four editors of content in any given month. But people come and go (and occasionally one comes back). So I expect a gradual improvement. Encouraging people to use Wikipedia category and article names can help to reduce any overlap or confusion. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:46, July 27, 2015 (UTC) ::We have our various interests (so may 'just create token articles' for other areas). Some areas get 'dealt with' in intermittent bursts (by two or more people) so different categories get used - 'Museums and (art) galleries' being one such, until 'the proverbial someone' decides to take on the field and sort it out. (One reason for the initiation to take on specific fields on the main page.) Jackiespeel (talk) 17:00, July 27, 2015 (UTC) Red links Your changes are creating red links from some of the articles linked to the previous names - are you going to resolve them in due course? Jackiespeel (talk) 17:31, July 28, 2015 (UTC) :I can't think what you mean there. Haven't I left "previous names" as redirects? List examples and I'll check. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:37, July 29, 2015 (UTC) ::If you go to the 'wanted pages' you will find a number - plus a lot of Templates and other material that do not seem to be relevant to LW (eg Template:Juventus F.C. managers‏‎ and Template:Bayern Munich managers‏‎). I am not a 'designer and modifier of templates' - and they tend to dislocate easily. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:33, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm quite aware of . It had some entries before my recent work. I created pages for some, I think. Red links don't hurt the wiki, and as their colour is not very different from the internal link colour I doubt if most readers of articles will find them a problem, but I'll have another look at the list. I don't know what you mean by "dislocate" or by "red links from some of the articles linked to the previous names". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:03, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :::I've found the football club managers. They're in an example of how to use or modify a template. Ordinary readers and editors need not be concerned about them. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Sometimes (re)moving one character changes the whole format - and (for example)some of the station names are/were X Station or X Railway Station. Given the nature of the wiki somewhat less detail may be needed on London Wiki than Wikipedia - eg there is only one Central Station here but several there. Jackiespeel (talk) 12:48, July 29, 2015 (UTC) :OK, but there's not just one Victoria Park. (That was 4 red links, and I don't think I created any of them!) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:18, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::'Category of things current participants rate low-priority for themselves.' :) Jackiespeel (talk) 09:27, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I think it is mainly that 'most participants here' are more interested in developing articles in their areas of interest than in 'looking into technicalities' (beyond setting up tables etc). Jackiespeel (talk) 12:51, July 29, 2015 (UTC) John Bury For the purposes of the London wiki the list could probably be simplified (with a link to the Wikipedia disambiguation page) - or are you going to write the several articles? Jackiespeel (talk) 15:50, July 31, 2015 (UTC) :I simplified it hugely. Which of the remaining gentlemen do you think does not deserve an article? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) ::The Cambridge MP at least - and the List of Sheriffs of London should 'point to' the relevant JB not to this disambiguation page. Jackiespeel (talk) 09:17, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Conventions in this wiki What do you wish to add to this page? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:39, August 3, 2015 (UTC) :Nothing stands out there. But it would be better moved to the "Project:" namespace because it's not an article about London. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:40, August 4, 2015 (UTC) Sir Charles Hobhouse, 3rd Baronet ... was a case of the 'ex-relative syndrome' - someone who was thought to belong but didn't (being confused with the other Hobhouse). Jackiespeel (talk) 10:31, August 13, 2015 (UTC) Importing pages from Wikipedia If you wish to import material from Wikipedia please remove square brackets from 'topics which are not London based' or link them to the several Wikipedia pages. Otherwise, rather than spending time developing London Wiki as such, I (as the person mainly active on the wiki) have to spend time removing links to Colchester and Hadrian's Wall etc. Jackiespeel (talk) 10:43, August 15, 2015 (UTC) :#You, of all people, don't have to. To quote your words of 3 years ago: those and other red links "can be left for 'the proverbial someone' to deal with :)". Red links don't damage the wiki; and, as I have said before, the colour is not too different from the live links and will therefore probably not annoy many readers if any. Readers who do appreciate the difference will know not to expect an article if they click on a red link, whether or not it is London-based. If you are really so averse to red links, why is Sheriffs of the City of London (redlinked from Francis Lycett) still red after over three years? It must have been obvious when was shorter. :#My geography must have misled me into thinking Colchester would be close enough to get a page here. I'll fix that. :#I thought I'd fixed Hadrian's Wall because I know it's away up north. I'll check it. :#Londinium was so long that I ran out of time before meal break. I'll resume converting its links shortly (well, maybe tomorrow). :-- Robin Patterson (Talk) 12:05, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Please bear in mind that #London wiki is not intended to be a clone of Wikipedia/have wholesale copying therefrom#; and that while there are approaching 9 million people in Greater London, there are only a handful of people editing this wiki - who have only a certain amount of time we can devote to it, and we have our own interests. What we can do will be done - and if you can get more people in to write articles to fill the gaps do so. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:07, August 15, 2015 (UTC) ... and red links do matter if they are to topics which are not relevant to the wiki. Jackiespeel (talk) 21:11, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion Should there be a 'this page is currently being developed (add comments/suggestions to the talk page' header-note, for eg Londonium and other articles so that the users who are here don't tangle up each other's planned ongoing work? Jackiespeel (talk) 10:08, August 17, 2015 (UTC) :That looks like the sort of thing some wikis have in an easy-to-remember template. "Under construction", or some such. Do you have such a template here? (Though the keen users have their own interests and won't often want to look at other recently-started articles on subjects that are of little interest to them...) -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:16, August 17, 2015 (UTC) ::There is 'Category TPH'; the next stage along and possibly with a 'working on until' date (so articles don't get forgotten about). Jackiespeel (talk) 13:59, August 17, 2015 (UTC)